Rebels (Earth-69413)
A fierce battle ensued between the two powerhouses. When the battle was taken to the city above, the other rebels started to be relocated while Ruby and Janis tried to help their leader, but Ruby got captured by one of Maestro's Dogs of War. Janis followed them to somewhere far from the battle site, and it was there that the Gravity officer revealed herself as Layla Miller, one of the rebels who had infiltrated Maestro's ranks. In the meanwhile, the Thing was defeated and taken to Maestro's castle. With the Thing immobilized, Maestro told him about his plans to overthrow God-Doom and asked for his help, which made him curious. With Layla's help, Ruby, Janis, Skooter and some other rebels infiltrated Maestro's castle to rescue their leader and take Maestro down, but discovered Thing had made a deal with the tyrant that he would help him get the only weapon in the world capable of destroying Doom: the Destroyer, in exchange for the Maestro turning Dystopia over to the Thing. After the rebels agreed to help him in his quest, Maestro and his new-found temporary allies traveled to Norseheim, where, according to the book he stole from Doom, they would find Ulik the Troll, who would guide them to the Destroyer Armor. To get information about Ulik's whereabouts, the group entered a local pub and found Hoder, who revealed to them that Ulik was in Nornheim and told them where they would find its entrance. As soon as they entered Nornheim, Maestro and the rebels were attacked by Ulik and his Trolls. The battle ended when Ulik, after being severely beaten by Maestro, surrendered and commanded the other Trolls to do the same. He then guided Maestro and the remaining rebels to the Ancient One, who, to the rebel's surprise, was none other than Rick Jones. Rick led them without delay to the Destroyer and told Maestro to take the armor. Distrustful, Maestro grabbed Rick by the collar and said that it couldn't be that simple, with Rick replying that it wasn't as he had already summoned Doom as that was his place of power, a wish central, to which all wishing wells were connected. Maestro then approached the armor and, as Doom showed up, merged with it. A battle ensued between Doom and Maestro while the rebels and Rick fled. Without much effort, Maestro was able to overpower Doom and finally kill him and seize control over Battleworld as its new God Emperor. Or so he thought. In reality, Maestro never merged with the armor, actually he was standing before it, boasting about his imaginary new position as Battleworld's new God Emperor. Rick revealed to the rebels that as he had said earlier, that place was a wishing well, it granted wishes, so it granted his and there he would stay until his death. As they left, Rick stayed behind with the Maestro until the end of time as Doom had assigned him to. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}